Castlevania: Nocturne in the Moonlight
Die Sega Saturn Version von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Sie wurde nur in Japan veröffentlicht und trägt, wie auch die japanische PSX Version, den Namen Akumajo Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight. Diese Version ist nur einfacher Port, sondern eine erweitere Version des Originals: Es enthält neue Abschnitte, Musik, Feinde, Items und eine spielbare Maria. Es ist auch möglich von Anfang an als Richter zu spielen, ohne dann man ihn vorher freischalten muss. Die Geschichte ist die selbe, mit der einzige Ausnahme, dass man gegen Maria kämpfen muss, damit man die Holy Glasses erhält. Obwohl es also auf dem Papier wie die bessere Version aussieht (speziell, wenn man die generelle Geschichte des Saturns in 2D Spielen bedenkt), kämpft dieser Port mit einigen Performance Problemen. Die Ladezeiten sind häufiger und viel länger. Genau wie es jetzt zu Slowdowns in Bereichen kommt, wo es ihn vorher nicht gab. Manche Räume wurden in zwei aufgeteilt und wieder andere fehlen komplett. Die Auflösung ist auch uneinheitlich, weswegen manche Dinge verschwomen aussehen und in einem Fall, fehlt der komplette Hintergrund. Manche Sound und Grafikeffekte wurden qualitativ ebenfalls verschlechtert, so haben manche Feinde eine andere Todesanimation. Transparenzeffekte fehlen auch komplett, weswegen manche Dinge, wie der Wasserfall, oder der Nebeleffekt, nicht mehr so spektakulär aussehen. Wegen des fehlenden Transparenzeffekts, fehlt auch die unsichtbare (auch bekannt als Crystal Cloak), die durch die Glaring Cloth ersetzt wurde (beide haben jedoch das selbe Menü Icon), die von ihrer Funktion zwar die selbe ist, jedoch ist sie hellweiß, statt durchsichtig. Ein neuer Mantel wurde hinzugefügt, der die Defensive um sieben erhöht, namens Rainbow Mantle. Statt dem Unsichtbarkeitseffekt, wechselt er die Farbe. Richter hat, wenn man gegen ihn kämpft ein neues Outfit, dass dem Outfit des Artworks näher kommt. Zu guter letzt, verkauft der Librarian keine Boss Taktiken mehr und die Kompletierung der Karte, basiert immer noch auf der PSX Version. Der neue Saturn Inhalt wurde von Fans oft auch als nicht passend zum original Design des Spiels bezeichnet. Obwohl die Saturn Version selbst vom Assistant Director IGA verunglimpft wurde, hinterließ sie doch ein Vermächtnis. Die Underground Garden Area war wohl schon für die PSX Edition geplant, da es die Tür zu diesem Bereich, auch in der PSX Version findet. Jedoch kann man sie nur über einen Glitch erreichen und dort befindet sich auch nur ein sonst nicht erreichbarer Savepoint. Unbenutzte Audiodateien für ein weiteres Ending in der PSX Version, deuten auch an, dass für die PSX Version ein Kampf mit Maria geplant war. Der Alucard Speer taucht auch in der Saturn Version auf. Eine eue Waffe, die eines Tages in den Händen von Eric Lecarde landen wird. In späteren Editionen der japanischen PSX Version, kann der Fairy Familiar auch zu Alucard singen, wie sie es in der Saturn Version mit der Lyrics Card kann. Als die PSP Version angekündigt wurde, gab es einen Aufschrei der Fans, die wollten, dass das beste der Saturn Version (wie eine spielbare Maria, oder die Godspeed Shoes, mit denen Alucard wie Richter laufen kaknn) mit der PSX Version vermischt wird, um so die qualitativ beste Version zu haben. IGA hörte teilweiße auf die Fans und fügte eine neue Version von Maria in der PSP Version hinzu, die jedoch eher wie ihre Version in Rondo of Blood kämpft. Und es gibt in der PSP Version ebenfalls den Kampf mit ihr. * Saturn Version auf Youtube * PSP Version auf Youtube Ihr Battle Theme, oft als eines der besten in der Reihe bezeichnet, wurde, warum auch immer, durch Richter's Battle Theme ersetzt. Ihr Sprite wenn man sie spielt, oder gegen sie kämpft, ist ebenfalls leicht unterschiedlich zu ihrem normalen Spriteset. Auser diesen Verbesserungen, leidet auch die PSP unter manchen Bugs, durch die unperfekte Portierung und viele Gamecrash Glitches. Charakter Gallerie Spielbare Charaktere Image:Alucard with Rainbow Robe.JPG|Alucard - Alucard ist weiterhin der einzie spielbare Charakter mit einer Storyline. Er hat einige neue Items (wie die Glaring Cloth) und ein kuriose "dritte Hand" für Heilitems. Image:Richter Saturn.JPG|Richter Belmont - Richter ist vom Beginn des Spiels an spielbar. Er trägt jetzt Kleidung, die sich näher an sein Artwork halten. Image:Maria on Horse.jpg|Maria Renard - Diese Version hat eine eigene spielbare Version von Maria, die so in keiner anderen Version des Spiels zu finden ist. Neue Gegner Einige Gegner in diesem Spiel, tauchen in keiner der anderen auf. Für eine Liste von allen Gegner, siehe Symphony of the Night Monsterliste. Neue Bereiche Nitm New01.png|Underground Garden Nitm New02.png|Cursed Prison Nitm New03.png|Hell GardenData Select Nitm New04.png|Soul PrisonData Select Siehe auch * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Das PSX Original (trägt in Japan den selben Namen). * Castlevania: Legends - Das nächste Spiel, das von Konami/KCE Nagoya entwickelt wurde. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 6 Referenzen Externe Links * Castlevania Realm * Game FAQs * Gokuma's Dracula X NITM en:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/Saturn N N N